1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding clamp and, more specifically, to an improved clamping assembly for a sliding clamp.
2. Background Information
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a sliding clamp typically includes an elongated bar 1, a stationary jaw assembly 2, and a clamp assembly 3. The sliding clamp further includes a sliding jaw (not shown). The two jaw assemblies are coupled to the bar 1. The sliding jaw assembly is structured to slide over, essentially, the length of the bar. The sliding jaw assembly includes a locking assembly structured to limit the direction of travel of the sliding jaw assembly. That is, when the locking assembly is engaged, the sliding jaw assembly may not be moved away from the stationary jaw assembly 2. The stationary jaw assembly 2 does not travel over the length of the bar 1 but may be moved a short distance longitudinally along the bar 1. The stationary jaw assembly 2 includes a cam follower 4. The stationary jaw assembly moves in response to actuation of the clamp assembly 3. It is noted that the word “stationary” is not used in a strict sense, but rather indicates that the stationary jaw assembly's 1 range of motion is very limited relative to the sliding jaw assembly.
The clamp assembly 3 is coupled to the bar and includes a cam member 5 and a cam actuator 6. The cam member 5 has, generally, a flat body with a pivot point 7, a first flat side 8, a second flat side 9, and a transition between the flat sides. The first flat side 8 is located closer to the pivot point 7 than the second flat side 9. The cam member 5 is coupled to the bar at the pivot point 7. Thus, the cam member 5 is structured to pivot relative to the bar 1 between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the first flat side 8 is adjacent to, and engages, the stationary jaw assembly cam follower 4. In the second position, the second flat side 9 is adjacent to, and engages, the stationary jaw assembly cam follower 4. Because the second flat side 9 is disposed further from the pivot point 7 than the first flat side 8, when the cam member 5 is in the second position, the stationary jaw assembly 2 is shifted longitudinally toward the sliding jaw assembly. Further, because the cam flat sides 8, 9 engage a flat surface on the stationary jaw assembly 2, the cam member 5 tends not to rotate without actuation. The cam member 5 is actuated by the cam actuator 6 which is, typically, an elongated handle.
In use, the sliding jaw assembly is initially spaced from the stationary jaw assembly 2 and the clamp assembly cam member 5 is in the first position. A user places the object(s) to be clamped between separated jaw assemblies and in contact with the stationary jaw assembly 1. The user slides the sliding jaw assembly against the object and engages the locking assembly. Thus, at this point, the object is loosely held between the jaw assemblies. That is, while the jaws, which have been biased against the object with manual force, may hold the object, the object is not securely clamped between the jaws. When the user actuates the clamp assembly 3, the stationary jaw assembly 2 shifts toward the sliding jaw assembly thereby securely clamping the object between the jaws with a mechanical force.
The disadvantage to this configuration is that the cam member 5 and the cam actuator 6 pivot about a stationary axis. That is, the cam member 5 and the cam actuator 6 are coupled to the bar 1 by a pivot coupling that is, typically, an opening in the bar 1 and a rod extending therethough. Thus, the cam member 5 and the cam actuator 6 may only pivot about this stationary axis. This is a disadvantage as the cam actuator 6 may not be rotated away from external obstacles or may interfere with work being performed on the clamped object.